When Worlds Collide
by sselhtootandpuccih
Summary: Arvandail's Fire is one of the great mysteries of time. It is beautiful, but there is a terrible secret about it. Hiccup discovers this secret on accident and is thrown into another world. "Who are you and what did you do with Hiccup!" says a girl who reminds him of Astrid. "But I am Hiccup." The Hiccups have switched worlds. How will they get back? And will they want to get back?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Berk. The village was peaceful and the lessons in the Academy went extremely well. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was flying in the sky with his ever faithful dragon, Toothless the Night Fury. Of course he wasn't the only human flying. Behind him, was Astrid on her beautiful blue Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Hiccup smiled. It couldn't be a better day.

After a mind clearing and relaxing flight, Hiccup and Astrid landed in a beautiful meadow and laid down in the soft grass. Toothless and Stormfly also laid down in the sun picking up its warming rays. Hiccup looked over to Astrid. They weren't officially a couple, but they both had an understanding. Hiccup wouldn't look at anyone else and neither would Astrid. They both agreed that they weren't ready and they were going to wait till they were older even though it was against Viking tradition.

Hiccup couldn't help but wonder why she tolerated him. Even Toothless got annoyed with him at times. Then again, if he was annoying to her, Astrid would hit him. Astrid rolled her head toward him and when there was eye lock they turned away. Even though they had that understanding, they were still nervous around each other.

"So," Hiccup started. "I've noticed your flying with Stormfly. You are getting better at staying on her back when you do tricks."

"Yeah." Astrid smiled. "I found a better way to hang on to the saddle."

"Really?" He asked. Hiccup had been worried about her saddle. Astrid would fall off her saddle a lot and it was hard to design a saddle for a Deadly Nadder. "Where is better to hold? Maybe I can design a new saddle."

"Grabbing the very front of the saddle and not the corners." Astrid said. I dug my sketchbook and charcoal pencil out of my vest and started to sketch a new idea.

"So if I developed a handle on the front part and readjust the straps... There!" He exclaimed showing Astrid the new saddle design.

"That looks like it will work!" Astrid smiled. "I'll help you make it!" Hiccup jumped to his feet and called his dragon.

"Great, let's get started." He said mounting Toothless. Astrid also mounted Stormfly and they took off toward the forge.

Once in Berk, Hiccup and Astrid started to work on the new saddle. It was quicker to add to the existing saddle and they were done by evening.

"I can't wait to test it!" Astrid smiled.

"Yes but we should eat first." Hiccup said going toward the Great Hall.  
"I agree." Astrid said. "I am starved."

After a warm meal, Hiccup and Astrid took off on their dragons to try out Astrid's new saddle.

"Hiccup this is perfect!" Astrid said making more daredevil stunts. "Stormfly isn't uncomfortable and it's easier to hang on!"

"This is great!" Hiccup smiled. "Think about it Astrid, if people told me how to make the saddle's more comfortable, we could ride our dragon's better and faster. That would make our defense so much stronger against attackers!"

"By Odin, Hiccup you are right!" Astrid said. "If we keep working together, we may have a force to be reckoned with!"

"I know. This is amazing!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hiccup look up!" Astrid said in awe. Hiccup looked at now the night sky and saw it.

"Arvandail's fire." Hiccup gasped. "It's so beautiful." Hiccup and Astrid watched the lights dance in the sky.

"Hiccup," Astrid called out. "Let's watch from that beach. We'll get the best view." Hiccup nodded and the two landed.

As Hiccup dismounted, he saw something shiny. He bent down and picked it up. It looked like a clear pearl. Hiccup examined it.

"Hiccup you coming?" Astrid asked as she sat down on the shore. He looked at Astrid then at the weird pearl. An idea popped into his head and he decided he was going to use it in a special necklace for Astrid.

"I'm coming Astrid!" Hiccup said putting the pearl into his vest. He then meandered toward her and sat with her. As they stared at the dancing colors in the sky, Hiccup slowly moved his hand toward her to touch her's. He took her hand in his and started to blush profusely.

Astrid first made no move, then her hand tightened it's grip on his. Hiccup couldn't help but smile. Astrid then leaned her head up against his shoulder and Hiccup felt his heart skip. This was finally happening! She had never leaned on his shoulder before!

Then suddenly, Arvandail's fire became brighter.

"Hiccup," Astrid asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Hiccup said as the lights got brighter.

"Hiccup." Astrid said. It was now so bright he couldn't keep his eyes open. He let go of Astrid.

"Astrid run!" he screamed.

"HICCUP!"


	2. Chapter 2

Walking around Berk was something Hiccup did every day. This day however, Hiccup's best friends joined him. One of his friend's, Fishlegs, was a sickly boy. He had asthma, was allergic to everything, and was the thinnest Viking Hiccup had ever seen. The another friend was also who Hiccup thought of as a romantic interest. Her name was Camicazi. She had long, wild, unbrushable, blonde hair. She had grown prettier with age, but she was still as crazy and loud as ever. Then there was his friend and naughty pet dragon, Toothless. He looked like a common or garden dragon and the only thing that was remarkable about him, was how remarkably small he was. Toothless also had no teeth.

This day was an interesting day to say the least. Camicazi insisted on searching for treasure on Berk. Hiccup was bored and even though Fishlegs begged him not to go, the two boys followed the crazy blonde girl down the beach.

"I know you Hooligans have treasure around here somewhere!" Camicazi said scanning the beach.

"There is nothing here you stupid Bog Buglar!" Fishlegs whined. "Let's just go back."

"Come on Fishlegs." Hiccup said. "Let her have her fun. Besides, it wasn't like we were doing anything." Hiccup also scanned the beach for a nonexistent treasure. Camicazi was too stubborn to let up the idea that the Hooligans didn't have a secret treasure on the beach.

"Just because we don't have pirate training today, doesn't mean we should go out looking for trouble." Fishlegs said. He had a point to. Most of Camicazi's excursions ended up in bad situations.

"Fishlegs, we are on Berk." Hiccup reasoned. "What is going to happen to us? We have our dragons, it shouldn't be a big deal. Besides it's better than being with Snotlout." Snotlout was Hiccup's cousin and rival heir to the chiefdom. Snoutlout was a cruel person and would beat up Hiccup and Fishlegs every chance he would get.

Hiccup looked ahead at his and Camicazi's dragons. Toothless was smitten with the rare Mood-Dragon, Stormfly, and did his best to impress her. Toothless obviously needed something as he flew back to Hiccup.

_"T-t-toothless hungry. Hiccup f-f-feed T-t-toothless now!"_ Toothless whined landing on Hiccup's head.

_"If you ate when I told you to, you wouldn't be hungry. Besides you can hunt for your own fish." _Hiccup replied in Dragonese. Now Hiccup was one of the few Vikings that could speak Dragonese. He studied them quite a bit before he got his own dragon. He even wrote a book called: How to Speak Dragonese. It truly was a notebook that he took all the notes he needed to learn the language.

_"T-t-toothless to tired to hunt for h-h-himself. Master f-f-feed T-t-toothless." _Toothless whined. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

_"I don't have anything on me Toothless. You are going to have to wait."_ Hiccup said.

_"Master is mean!" _Toothless cried. _"He won't f-f-feed T-t-toothless." _The lack didn't seem to bug Toothless much as he crawled down into Hiccup's tunic. Hiccup resumed to looking for the so-called treasure that the Hooligans supposedly hid somewhere on that beach. Then something shiny caught Hiccup's attention. He looked down to see a pearl that looked clear. He observed it for a minute then put it in his pocket. It didn't really look that valuable.

After searching for hours that afternoon, Camicazi deemed the beach treasure-less. Hiccup and Fishlegs followed the mischievous blonde toward another part of Berk. Hiccup did have time to run and grab a fish for his little dragon. Now that Toothless was fed, he slept peacefully in Hiccup's shirt and didn't make a sound.

"Camicazi, it's getting late." Hiccup said. "Why don't we go back to the Great Hall and get something to eat." Camicazi thought a minute then beamed.

"You're right!" She exclaimed. "It's hard to search on a empty stomach. Come on you sissies!" Camicazi jeered. "Let's go get something to eat and then continue our search!"

"Remind me why we hang out with her." Fishlegs moaned.

"It's either her or Snotlout." Hiccup replied. Fishlegs sighed.

"I guess she is slightly better than Snotlout." Fishlegs groaned.

Supper went by and after Camicazi filled her stomach they went out to search some more. It was night and Arvandail's fire lit up the sky.

"Wow." Hiccup said. "Arvandail's fire is really something." Camicazi nodded.

"It really is spectacular." She agreed. "But we are not here to gawk at the sky, we are here to find treasure!" Hiccup chuckled to himself as he followed Camicazi through the woods. Something seemed off about the colors dancing in the sky. They seemed as if they were getting brighter. After a while Hiccup knew it was getting brighter. His pocket was also starting to glow and become brighter.

"Hiccup what's happening?" Asked Fishlegs.

"I don't know." Hiccup said. Soon it was too bright to keep his eyes open. Hiccup sensed danger and started to panic as he tried to take the thing in his pocket out. "Everyone run!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup's head hurt so bad. He wondered what happened. He remembered being on the beach with Astrid then the flash. Astrid, was she okay? Did she make it out? Out of fear for Astrid, Hiccup forced his eyes open and saw grass? Wasn't he on the beach?

"Who are you?" said a feminine voice. Hiccup looked up and saw a girl that reminded him of Astrid. Except her hair was down, and so wild no hair brush or comb could tame it. She also had weapons all over her body and a sword pointed at his throat. Next to her was, if possible, a scrawnier boy than he was. He also looked like he was very sickly and he had funny clear shiny plates wrapped in metal on his face in front of his eyes.

"I said: Who are you?!" started the girl. "What did you do with Hiccup?" Hiccup was confused.

"What do you mean? I am Hiccup." He said standing up. "Who are you?"

"You are not Hiccup." Said the girl. "Hiccup has red hair and a helmet." She then looked at Hiccup's feet. "And he has two whole legs."

"Maybe he and I have the same name!" Hiccup said. His thoughts then drifted back to Astrid. "Astrid. Have you guys seen a braided blonde haired blue eyed girl? Her name is Astrid." The two shook their heads.

"What are we going to do? We lost Hiccup!" Whined the skinny one.

"But I am Hiccup!" Hiccup said becoming very irritated.

"Not you!" the blonde snapped. "Our Hiccup." She turned back to the Skinny kid.

"Stoick will kill us!" said the boy.

"My dad is here?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"No, Hiccup's dad's name is Stoick." The girl frowned. "He also happens to be..."

"To be the chief of the Hooligan tribe." Hiccup finished. "This is creepy."

"You know an awful lot about the Hooligans. What else do you know?" the blonde asked never moving her sword.

"Ah that dragons are friendly and that I have a dragon... Where's Toothless?!" Hiccup said backing up and looking around. "Toothless!" He called. He then let out a Night Fury call and the blonde and the skinny boy covered their ears.

"What in the name of Thor is that?!" demanded the blonde. Hiccup turned back around.

"That's a Night Fury call. That's what my dragon is. Toothless is a Night Fury." said Hiccup. Just then a dragon that reminded Hiccup of a Terrible Terror smacked him in the head and started to make clicks, whistles, and hoots at him. This dragon wasn't a Terrible Terror though. It looked similar but it definitely wasn't a Terrible Terror. In fact Hiccup was surprised that this dragon was so small!

"No, Toothless is that dragon sitting on your head." said the boy.

"Well I guess this is your Toothless then." Hiccup said gently picking the small dragon off of his head and scratching underneath Toothless's chin. "You haven't seen a big black dragon have you? He has a wing span of 48 feet and has a prosthetic tail fin."

"No we don't own dragons of that kind here. What else do you know about the Hooligans?" asked the girl.

"Okay before we continue can I please have your names?" Hiccup asked. "I like to put a name with a face." The girl put her sword down.

"I am Camicazi, and this sissy Hooligan is Fishlegs." Camicazi said. Hiccup was confused.

"Camicazi, you are not a Hooligan?" asked Hiccup.

"No she is a loud mouthed Bog Burglar." Fishlegs replied. Hiccup turned his attention to Fishlegs and started to chuckle. "What?!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Nothing." Hiccup laughed. "My Fishlegs is like ten times your size!" He shook his head and then started to look around. "This is amazing."

"What is?" Asked Camicazi.

"That it's all so different yet the same." Hiccup said in awe. "I have to get this down." He took out his sketchbook and pencil and started to draw.

"You do know that books are illegal." Fishlegs said. Hiccup looked up in disbelief.

"You won't turn me in will you?" he asked. Camicazi shook her head.

"No we always break the rules." She smiled. "So you can read?"

"Of course I can read. Everybody knows how to read." Hiccup said.

"No they don't." Fishlegs said. "It is considered shameful to be able to read here." Hiccup dropped his jaw.

"Then how do you read the book of dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"There are some people, like our Hiccup and Fishlegs, that can read because they are nerds. So we ask them to read it to us." Camicazi said. Hiccup wrote this all down.

"So how long have you been at peace with the dragons?" he asked.

"Since when did we have war with dragons?" asked Fishlegs. Hiccup looked at them.

"You never had a war with dragons?" Hiccup asked. Camicazi shook her head. "Then how did you get dragons?"

"It's part of becoming a Viking." Fishlegs said. "You have to have a hunting dragon that can hunt to become a Viking."

"So training a dragon is a right of passage here?" asked Hiccup.

"Yep." Camicazi replied. Hiccup hurriedly wrote all these things down. "You are like our Hiccup in some ways." Hiccup stopped and looked up.

"How so?" He asked.

"You ask so many questions, you can read and write, and you seem as if you are smart." Camicazi answered. Hiccup nodded then thought a minute.

"Wait you said Hiccup wrote?" He asked.

"Oh yeah he has a whole book on how to speak Dragonese." Fishlegs boasted. Hiccup's eyes grew wide.

"Show me!" Hiccup said. Camicazi grabbed Hiccup's wrist and went toward the chief's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup felt someone kick him in the side.

"Wake up!" screamed a voice. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw sand. Wasn't he in the woods? He was kicked again. "Get up!" said the female voice. As soon as Hiccup got to his feet a braided blonde picked him up by his shirt. "Who are you? Where is Hiccup?"

"I am Hiccup." Hiccup said weakly. The blonde threw him to the ground and drew her axe.

"You are not Hiccup." She said with venom. "Hiccup has brown hair, doesn't wear a helmet, and half of his lower leg is missing. You are not Hiccup."

"Look I am pretty sure I lost my way. Have you seen a wild blonde haired girl and a super skinny boy with glasses?" Hiccup said. He took a better look at the girl. She reminded him a bit of Camicazi.

"What are glasses?" Asked the blonde.

"You know, Glasses. Round pieces of glass in a wire frame." Hiccup said.

"Is it anything like a spy glass?" Asked the blonde.

"Kind of. But there are two lenses. One for each eye." He said. "It helps those with bad eye sight." The blonde nodded. "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know my name?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well you know mine." Hiccup said.

"I know that you call yourself Hiccup, I don't know if that is the truth." the blonde stated.

"But it is my name!" Hiccup protested. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I won't believe you until I have a reason to trust you." She replied. Hiccup sighed.

"Can I get your name? Just your first name. I won't ask for the last. The girl shook her head.

"No." She replied. Hiccup felt his shoulder's slump.

"Please, I don't think you want me calling you blondie." he said. The girl sighed.

"Astrid." She replied. Hiccup nodded. He then felt around inside his shirt.

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked. The Astrid's eyebrows raise in suspicion.

"How do you know about Toothless?" She asked.

"He is my dragon." Hiccup said. Then something caught his eye. He turned to see a magnificent big black dragon with stunning green eyes. Hiccup immediately went over to the dragon.

"Howdeedoodeethere. Me calda Hiccup, farin okey?" Hiccup said in a series of click, hoots, and whistles. "Watcha calda?" The dragon tilted his head in confusion. " Hiccup tried again. "Howdeedoodeethere." The black dragon never replied. "Quera na yow jabber wi me?" The dragon then made a concerned coo and Hiccup didn't understand. "I don't get it. I can't speak to this dragon."

"No one can speak to dragons. All we can do is call them." Astrid said.

"Yes they can. I speak to Toothless all the time." Hiccup said. Astrid started laughing. "What?"

"Well it seems as if Toothless didn't understand you." she laughed. Hiccup looked at the black dragon then at Astrid.

"He's Toothless?" asked Hiccup.

"Yep." Said Astrid. "That is Hiccup's pride and joy right there. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. The Night Fury." The dragon she called Toothless now smiled and showed his pearly white teeth.

"If this is Toothless, why does he have teeth?" asked Hiccup. Toothless then retracted his teeth revealing his pink gums. "Okay that makes sense." Hiccup said.

"So 'Hiccup' where is the Hiccup I was with?" Asked Astrid. Suddenly it hit him.

"Your Hiccup? There is another person in this world who happens to have been cursed with the same miserable name as me?" asked Hiccup. "Is he also seeking to become King of Wilderwest?

"Hiccup? He doesn't even want to become chief let alone a king. What is Wilderwest? Is that where you're from?" she asked.

"It's not like that. Wilderwest is the entire Barbaric Archipelagos. I am from the Island called Berk." Hiccup replied. Astrid frowned.

"This is Berk." She replied. Hiccup looked around. It didn't look like his Berk.

"Something's wrong." he said. "This can't be berk."

"Well it is." Astrid said. Hiccup looked back at her. She was really pretty. The blue eyes and her pale freckled made her seem like a Valkrye. Her armor on the other hand, made her look like a savage warrior. A spiked skirt... How did she sit in that? Metal shoulder guards that also seem to have spikes on them. How could that be comfortable? She seemed to notice he had been staring. "What?!" she demanded.

"Nothing, just taking in my surroundings." Hiccup said. "Can you show me around?"

"No." Astrid said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know if you are working for Alvin the Treacherous or Dagur the Deranged." she said. "I will not show you anything. You could use it against us."

"You have to deal with Alvin too?" Asked Hiccup. "I thought that I was the only one who has to fight with him."

"You know Alvin?" she asked.

"Yeah I know that slimy dirtbag!" Hiccup said. "He and I have been butting heads for a while now. How many limbs is he missing now?"

"He isn't." Astrid replied. "His limbs are still attached to him." Hiccup was confused.

"This isn't making any sense!" He said sitting down. "Is there a Stoic the Vast here?"

"That's my chief, what of it?" Astrid said.

"That's my dad!" I said hoping that it would work.

"No he's not." She said. "He's my Hiccup's dad!"

"What about Valhallarama?" Hiccup asked.

"No one exists by that name." Astrid said.

"But that's my mom!" Hiccup said. "She has to exist." Astrid's face fell. "What's wrong?"

"My Hiccup never knew his mother." Astrid said. "From what I was told, her name was Valka and she was carried off in a dragon raid. Hiccup was a newborn." I felt words leave me. The Hiccup that was here lost his mom. His mom was gone all the time, but she wasn't dead. Hiccup then remembered what else she said.

"Dragon raid?" he said. "What do you mean Dragon raid?"

"Dragon's used to raid Berk, till MY Hiccup killed the queen with Toothless here." Astrid said scratching Toothless under his chin. "That's how he lost his leg."

"Wow, I feel sorry for your Hiccup." Hiccup said. He looked over at Toothless. "What happened to his tail?"

"Hiccup shot him down before we made peace with the dragons." Astrid said. I winced, I couldn't even think of hurting my Toothless. "His fall torn that part of his tail off, but my Hiccup made him that prosthetic tail fin and flies with him." Hiccup's eyes then lit up.

"Did you say fly?"


	5. Author's Note

My faithful readers,

I am back in college. Meaning that writing will slow down drastically. I don't know when I will start writing again. I hope to write soon. Until then know that I am thinking about my stories, but I don't have the time to write.

Sincerely,

sselhtootandpuccih


End file.
